Eiffel Tower of Pleasure
by AmazonVampire
Summary: Yui chose Ayato but her awoken blood wanted more. A OneShot to accompany main story line "The Moonlit Bride". Altered persona of Yui in main chapters. Rated M for language, violence, blood, and sexual scenarios.
**Updated 06/12/2016 – Don't forget to review! :)**

Opening her eyes, staring at the ceiling, Yui could sense it was later in the evening. Yawning deeply and enjoying the silence in their room, her mind trailed to how much she missed Ayato. Being with Ayato had its rewards in that he always kept her guessing what he had planned up his sleeve. Roaming the large mansion with just the two of them was often times lonely and sometimes she missed having the company of the other brothers. Even though they frequently tried her patience, she still wanted them to visit. Turning over to her side to face Ayato, she was greeted with an empty bed.

Sighing to herself figuring he was somewhere else outside of the mansion, Yui felt the urge to run her fingers over her waking excitement. Her baby doll negligee damp in spots from her arousal as her fingers roamed the soft and barely there material. She started to lightly rub her lips through the fabric of her panties before hearing a voice break the silence of the room.

"Such a naughty bride, does my brother know you pleasure yourself when he's not around?"

Yui startled, heat rising in her body as she had been found guilty. Raising her head up, she saw Laito approaching the foot of her bed. Taking off his fedora and setting it on the bench at the edge of the bed, beginning to crawl up to Yui's face.

"Get away! I don't want anything to do with you!"

"Aww, don't say it like that Bitch-chan, I know what your body wants, and I can give it to you. You forget I have an incredible sense of smell."

A playful smile coming across his face as he crawls towards Yui. Laito's hands pressing the blankets around Yui's legs, straddling her form as he approaches.

"I remember what my Bitch-chan likes…" he teases in a playful tone.

Nuzzling his way up to Yui's face from her neck; grabbing the blankets with his teeth and pulling them away from her. Moving his left hand up her cheek and caressing the lines of her neck in his familiar tantalizing fashion. Licking her lips with his tongue before placing a light, playful kiss on them.

"Don't… Please. I chose Ayato."

"Your body calls to me like it did before, don't deny what it wants." Trailing his whispers to her other ear, his right hand slowly pulling the wall of blankets down that Yui has attempted to shore up as her defense.

"Show me that face that I love…" he coaxed.

Yui doing her best to keep it all together but a natural blush rise to her face. Laito knew exactly how to push her buttons, electing a response he found most favorable and dialing in on her emotions. Her heart was beating so fast, the pulsing between her legs intensified, and her body so responsive to just his whispers and light touches.

She had missed Laito's poison. A fevered whimper escaped her lips as he whispered the next dose of poison into her body.

"That's the look… now show me the bitch in heat that I love so much."

Yui remembering that she only had to beg him with her eyes and stick her tongue out towards him, giving him permission. Her saliva building up around the edges of her mouth and roll down her tongue to where a tendril of drool slid off.

"So delicious… That is my favorite!" he cooed.

Laito took his mouth to Yui's and swirled his tongue around hers. Yui's body responded by pulsating her want, guilty that Laito was a remembrance of a pleasure long desired, but unfulfilled. She missed Ayato's touch but desperately sought the attention Laito relished upon her body. His kisses playful but rough, his words sweet but with bite, and his glimpses made her heart melt under his emerald eyes. She missed all of him.

Yui's hands trailed up his body to start working his clothes off, her hunger couldn't take any more of his teasing. Unbuttoning the rest of his shirt, running her hands down to his pants, unfastening them with haste and pulling them down, working them off with her legs. His excitement close to her own, she inched towards him in hopes that he would satisfy her. She couldn't wait for him to fill her up, letting out another whimper indicating her continued interest in his movements.

"Such an eager minx. What would Ayato say if he knew you were sleeping with his brother? Tsk Tsk."

"I want you Laito, please…" Parting her mouth, running her tongue along her lips to moisten them at the prospect of enticing Laito to kiss her.

"Such a good Bitch-chan, begging just like I taught you…"

Sliding the bottom part of her baby doll to the side, holding her panties to the side with his thumb, and shoving himself in with a roughness that Yui missed.

"Ah-h…You feel so good." hissed Yui under the shutter that ran over her body as he continued to push further. Gripping onto his arms to push her heat back onto him.

"Still so tight. It appears my brother hasn't done enough to ruin you properly." Laito breathed.

Wet pants and moans leaving Yui's lips as he pulsed inside of her but also thrust into her making the room spin every time he connected. Yui was in heaven, hitting a particular spot in her body that sent electricity throughout her system. The lower half of his body continuing to pulse within her, she couldn't help herself anymore. Wrapping her legs around him, snaking the fingers of her right hand into his hair and wrapping strands of hair around them. Her left hand trailing to his back and digging her nails into Laito, his back arching at the sensation and releasing a groan followed by his fangs sinking into Yui's shoulder. Drawing blood, the lust built up in Yui swam to his eager lips, pulling her desires through his stamp. Clenching tighter onto Laito, Yui thought the sensations couldn't get any better.

"So delicious. Just as I remember. I have another present for my Bitch-chan. Close your eyes…"

Yui obeyed Laito and closed her eyes. She was greeted with another set of hands on her body.

Laito pulled Yui onto his lap, continuing his movements, encouraging her to grind her hips into him as she now sat on top of his body. Too preoccupied with Laito, guilt overran her body when the grip was not that of Laito but instead someone she was familiar with, "Aya-to..." She whimpered while bouncing on top of Laito. Part of her felt guilty, but the other part was relieved it was him.

"I knew you were hungry, but no idea you were this hungry," Ayato whispered past her ear. His hands slinking up her sides above his brother's hands. Cupping her breasts and massaging them as he kneels behind her, pinching her nipples, a soft moan coming from her lips. Nibbling on the open wound on her shoulder, grabbing a taste for himself. Laito as if on cue, leaning up to steal Yui's lips away for himself. Her moans intensifying as his tongue roams within her mouth.

"You know I don't like sharing you..." Ayato's voice trailed as his tongue ran over a familiar spot that he frequented on the back of her shoulder. "I will make an exception for you this time..." Sinking his fangs into the opposite side of where Laito drank, relishing how deliciously sweet and raw her blood had become with both of their attention being given to her.

"You've become such a slut for pain..." Ayato mumbled through his fangs still firmly planted into her body.

Laito pulling away from Yui's kiss, taking her face in his hand, "We are going to fuck you until you've given us all that we desire." Running his thumb across her cheek, leaning into place light pecks on her lips as he mutters, "Every... last... drop...every...inch...of...your...body..."

Trailing his whispers back down to his stamp mark, grinning at Ayato, "I love you, Bitch-chan." Sinking his fangs back into her body easily, savoring the taste running into his mouth. Fueling his actions and bouncing Yui quicker on his lap.

Ayato knowing full well that Laito's words rang hollow, but Yui responded to them anyways. Her body hotter, her back arching and grinding into Laito with more intensity. Jealous of the pull his brother had over his bride's body, he retracted his hands from her chest; reached up to grab a handful of her hair and yanked it back.

"Slut..." he growled into her neck, deciding he would brand the second stamp onto her body. Sinking his fangs into her neck, relishing in the pain he brought her. Laito digging his nails into her hips as she tightened around him from Ayato's actions.

"Ayato..." a whisper of desire escaped her lips, reaching her left hand up to Ayato's hand wrapped in her hair, her right hand moving down to Laito's hand digging into her flesh. "More..." she commanded. Her body begged for both of them.

Her blood calling faster to Ayato the longer he drank, her body was awakening. It was only a matter of time before they would be drunk on her lust. The haze that typically accompanied her awakened blood turned off anything holding them back from ravaging her entirely.

The pleasure was so blinding that when she opened her eyes, she could barely make out the familiar features of her room. Turning her gaze down to Laito to see him pulling his lips from her shoulder, pulling his face to hers and slipping her tongue into his mouth. In between fevered slaps of skin between the two of them, muttering in hushed tones, low enough that Ayato didn't hear her. Expressing how good Laito felt and how much she missed him. A devilish grin adorning the edges of Laito's lips as he relished in the unspoken love that they both shared of one another's carnal desires. Yui's eyes now her awoken dark crimson, matching her blood stained lips from their shared kiss.

Laito held Yui up in his hands with each one leveraged, holding her cheeks apart so that Ayato could enter her from behind. Yui bit into Laito's shoulder as Ayato filled her backdoor. He had never done this with her, it was painful but also a welcomed sensation.

"I will always be your first, even now." He declared into the crease of her neck, his reminder forced Yui to crane her neck to him. Her open wounds now starting to seep of her blood. Licking up the droplets that formed before sinking his fangs back into the opening on her neck and drinking again. Slowly starting his movements to ease the expansion on her back side. Slinking his hands back up her body. One hand reaching up and pinching her nipples. Alternating between the two, and his second hand holding her torso in place by holstering his grip across her stomach. Her body flinching under his movements gave him a sense of excitement and pleasure that she was responding to his actions and not Laito's.

The faster and harder he pushed into her, the louder her voice became. Yui's body had begun to relax under their embrace, she was giving into them, taken by the throws of indulgence. Yui listened to her own moans as they both rhythmically entered her from both sides. Laito's hot kisses adorning her lips, barely letting her breath in between moans that are increasing in their weight the more the two of them continue. Ayato's hands holding onto her chest and stomach, pinching her nipples between his fingertips, pulling on them as it permits, Yui's body shivering under his teases and touch.

Laito motioned for Ayato to lay down with Yui on top of him, Laito repositioning himself; holding her ankles with his hands to keep her steady. Ayato running his hands to Yui's clit and flicking it quickly with his fingertips.

Nudging her ear with his lips, "Scream for you're Oresama." A grunt coming from his lips as she tightened around him. The coaxing and sound of his voice sending her to climax.

Yui's voice hit the ceiling of the room. Laito continued to pump into her ever moistening desire; the waves of pleasure washing over his. Her moans turning to screams, Yui's toes curling and her legs shivering. Laito's grip tightening on them. Ayato's voice becoming more ferocious as she unfurls over both of them. Ayato and Laito both biting into her nearest available piece of flesh. Laito drinking from Yui's leg and Ayato drinking from her shoulder.

Her body coming down from the high, she tried to break loose of Laito's grip to find a large smile on his face.

"I told you Bitch-chan, we are going to break you. Desire you endlessly. You are ours to play with now." Kissing playfully over his newest stamp on her leg. Sucking the blood that runs from it, enticing him back in.

"I can't... You can't!" Her voice cracked, her blood spilling quickly from her open marks, her face completely flushed red with awoken lust. Her body betrayed her mind, tightening around both of them, she wanted more but couldn't admit it to herself.

"Sure we can..." Laito's voice trailed. "And we will..." Ayato reminded her.

"Besides, this was Ayato's idea," Laito confessed.

"Ayato?"

"You have a problem? You are mine to do with what I want. I will break that insatiable desire that lingers in your body and take your awakened blood for myself."

Yui trying to pry Laito from her legs, she could feel Ayato's embrace from behind with his hands trailing from her stimulated nipples up to her arms and holding her wrists above her head. Licking her arms while taking them in his firm grip.

"Still so delicious. I wonder what more will do to you?" Laito teased.

Realizing that the three of them had been under watch this entire time. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw 'Teddy' sitting perched on a chair.

"No… Not him." A look of dread came over her face.

"Such a beautiful face…" another voice spoke.

Coming into her view, she could see Kanato coming to her side, unbuttoning his shirt and loosening his tie.

"I get to do sweet unspeakable things to it." Laughing maniacally as a look of happiness and glee came across his face.

Laito shifts her legs around, crossing them across his chest. Nibbling on her toes, electing another moan from her lips. "Still so tight… I can't get enough of this." He began thrusting faster into Yui while Kanato finishes getting undressed. Her eyes being unable to take them off of Kanato's features, seeing his excitement at what he's been watching and everything he has planned for her.

Her eyes fixed on Kanato, Laito causing her to moan and whimper. Kanato enjoying her pleasured expression even if they weren't meant for him. "A beautiful doll waiting to be broken..." Kanato reaching up and caressing his hand across the side of Yui's face, a smile adorning his face that can only be described as twisted. The thoughts of what he wanted to inflict upon her were delicious.

Laito releasing his seed into Yui, in doing so biting into her ankle and drinking deeply while continuing to buck into her. Yui turning her gaze to Laito, watching his body shiver, shake, and convulse while releasing inside of her was enough to feel her body tense up again and let loose another orgasm. This time, Ayato grinding his teeth near her ear and whisper "Slut", her orgasm coming quicker and more intense as a result of his taunt.

Before having a moment to catch her breath, Kanato was on top of her, with his hands around her neck choking her. Yui trying to get her hands free of Ayato, unable to move. Another orgasm quickly hitting with his hands on her throat - Yui questioned her actions but continued to tighten and convulse around Ayato and Laito.

"So you do like it..." A dark chuckle escaping Kanato's lips, the edges curling up to his cheeks to show his enjoyment of the distorted face Yui was making; orgasming while being choked by him.

Rubbing his forming erection on Yui's chest, laughing with glee while choking the life from her face. Changing from a look of pleasure to a look of angst and pain.

"That's the look that I like to have on my toy…" Smiling wide and inching up to Yui's face. "Now pleasure me with that face."

Releasing Yui's throat only to feel his firm rod enter her mouth. Forcing her to deep throat it, her gag reflexes kick in. Not accepting that she tried to push him out, he took his fingers and pinched her nose. Keeping her from breathing, forcing himself in further while she gasped for air.

A moan forming from his lips, caressing the side of Yui's head with his hands, digging his fingernails into the stamp marks left behind by Ayato and Laito.

"So delicious. Sweeter than any cake I could possibly eat. Your mouth is simply decadent." Kanato closing his eyes and thrusting harder. Pulling Yui's face towards him, holding her hair in his hands as makeshift pigtails. Using her hair as leverage to pull into her face.

"So this is pleasure… I can't object… I feel so satisfied. I am beyond saving…" Yui rationalized.

Finally realizing that she was beyond redemption, her body fully accepting what it enjoyed; she felt herself awakening further. Her blood gathering faster from the wounds on her body, inviting their fangs to drink of her. Muffled moans coming from her body as she feverishly lapped at Kanato in her mouth. Tightening her womanhood around Laito sending him into a lustful rampage, and closing around Ayato, making him losing all control.

Kanato pulling one of his hands across the open stamps and collecting some of Yui's blood on his fingers. Bringing it to his mouth, a shot of precum hitting the back of her throat as he partook in her extasy.

Feeling each of them penetrate her and drink from her simultaneously, her body was drowning in their pleasure. Her eyes starting to focus from the haze as her body further awoke, she wanted to tear into the three of them. Her hunger had grown, digging her nails into Ayato's hands to the point that he let her hands go. Wrapping a free arm around Kanato, it startled him. Pulling out of her to examine the situation when he saw Yui bare her fangs and sink them into the thigh of his leg.

"Bad toy!"

Kanato reaching up to slap Yui for biting him, to suddenly see Yui's eyes a bright red adorned with gold on the edges, and a sinister smile come over her face. Whispering into his leg with thick pants on her breath, "So sweet, I want more…"

Yui held her mouth open for Kanato to resume his movements, flicking her tongue at his tip. Before Kanato could slide back into Yui's mouth, Yui demanding that both Laito and Ayato give her more of themselves before she is satisfied.

Looking at each other before smiling and continuing to pleasure their bride, "What shall we do? We've created a monster…" Hearing their chuckles, Yui gave into her desires entirely. She no longer cared, she was beyond saving - knowing that only they could bring her the salvation she sought…


End file.
